


Never rest my soul

by Ischa



Series: Halloween 2014 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween Extra for Rock Anthology.<br/>Costumes, drinks and ghosts. </p><p>  <i>“If you mean if Al is already here, yeah. He is. He brought pumpkin baked goods and the rest of the band – the sexy villains,” he grinned, “Took the baked goods hostage.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Never rest my soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icalynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/gifts).



> Prompt was: RA au, it's the annual Wayne enterprises Halloween masquerade... and this year Patrol perfoms. the whole gang attends in costumes!  
> For Icalynn. 
> 
> Also the winner of the book give away is catchingdarkness. \o/

“It’s stupid,” Damian said.

“I like Halloween,” Colin replied, adjusting his mask. They were heroes and Dick, Jay and John were villains. Sexy villains at that. At least that was what Sue-Yin said. Sexy villains. What was sexy about a guy wearing a green and purple suit and calling himself the Riddler? Where did John get that idea from anyway? 

“We never used to do anything special on Halloween when I lived with my mom and now I have to go and dress up and be merry on a day that the dead are rumored to walk the earth,” Damian said.

“They don’t,” Colin said with a smile. “They don’t walk the earth. The dead they stay dead.”

“They better,” Jason said from the door. “You two are ready or what?”

Damian rolled his eyes, but was sure Jason couldn’t see it behind the mask. “Is the car already waiting?”

“If you mean if Al is already here, yeah. He is. He brought pumpkin baked goods and the rest of the band – the sexy villains,” he grinned, “Took the baked goods hostage.”

Colin laughed. Damian…refrained from sighing.

“We will save them!” Colin said and grabbed Damian’s hand to pull him into the kitchen.

~+~

They were late because it had been more fun to fight over the baked goods than to actually get ready.  
Dad looked…strange in a black Kevlar suite and a mask that was faintly shaped like a – bat maybe? It had pointy ears. 

“Father,” Damian said.

“Damian,” Father replied, pulling him into a hug and then he did the same with Colin. “Good to see you made it.”

“There were baked goods to rescue, Mister Wayne,” Dick purred.

Father smiled. “Don’t give away my secret identity.” 

“But I am a villain,” Dick replied with a grin. “I know all your secrets and fears.”

“Is that so?” Father teased.

It was kinda disgusting, Damian thought.

“I am the horrible Scarecrow!” Dick said in a booming voice.

Damian rolled his eyes.

“I know you just rolled your eyes behind that mask,” Jay said.

“Prove it,” Damian replied.

Jason grinned. He wasn’t wearing a mask of his own. He was wearing a labcoat and a pair of glasses, and his hair was a mess. He was some kind of mad scientist.

“Maybe we should find your girlfriend,” Colin cut in.

“Yes,” Damian said. She had insisted on coming alone. Damian wanted to argue, but in the end didn’t. It would be fun, he thought to try and guess under which mask she was hiding.

~+~  
An hour later, he still hadn’t found Sue-Yin. It was a bit frustrating, but then he had been delayed by people the whole time. He even lost Colin a few minutes ago, because Steph had dragged him onto the dance floor. She was wearing a cat suit. Damian shuddered. This woman.

“You okay?” Tim asked, handing him a glass of water. Damian still didn’t really get Tim’s Steampunk outfit, but both Kon and Tim were covered with gears and ridiculous contraptions.

“Sure, all these people. It’s so much fun,” Damian answered.

Tim smiled. His lips were a bit shiny and just a bit darker than usually. He had been making out with Kon for sure.

“You could just go upstairs and hide out in one of the rooms.”

“Still haven’t found Sue-Yin,” Damian said.

Tim nudged him. “That small girl there? The one watching you. Maybe that’s her?”

Damian followed Tim’s line of vision. Sure enough there was a small girl that was looking at them. He couldn’t see her face and she had a wig on. Must have been a wig, because no one had that long and crazy hair. She was wearing a lot of white Geisha paint and a torn up kimono.

She looked like someone from an Asian ghoststory. It could be her. She looked familiar enough, Damian thought.

“Can’t hurt to go over and ask her to dance,” Kon said, suddenly beside Tim. “Even if it’s not her, your girlfriend doesn’t seem like the jealous type.”

“She’s not,” Damian confirmed.

“What are you waiting for then?” Tim asked.

Damian nodded.

“Have fun!” Kon said.

~+~

It wasn’t easy to make his way to her, every time he thought he would finally catch up to her she was gone and then he spotted her on the other side of the room, slipping out into a hallway. It was just like Sue-Yin to tease a bit. Once he stood in front of her he could really appreciate the mask she was wearing. It looked old and cracked and the white paint made her skin shine unnaturally in all the places that weren’t covered by mask or the torn up kimono.

The music was faint here. It was like they were separated from the real world.

“Want to dance?” He asked, offering her his hand.

She nodded and took it. Her fingers were cold, but he pulled her in anyway. She curled around him. He held her closer still and they danced slowly to a far away tune. It was – not magical, not that, but a bit unearthly for sure, Damian thought and then the music faded away completely and she was tugging on his hand.

He followed her into the garden.

It was cold outside. He could see his own breath on the chilly air. She was slipping into the shadows behind the small lamps that were hanging on the trees close by. There was an old maze in the back garden that was hardly ever used anymore.

He shook his head, the last sliver of her kimono disappeared in the maze.

He wasn’t so sure anymore if it was really Sue-Yin. She hadn’t said a single word to him since he asked her to dance and now she was just – but he couldn’t leave her alone there. It was cold and it was dark and it was the night of the dead.

Damian followed.

~+~

The maze was even darker than he had imagined, but he could hear laughter in the distance so he followed it.

Even if this girl wasn’t Sue-Yin it was still not a good idea to leave her alone here. Maybe she was drunk and didn’t realize that it could be dangerous. And he was a goddamned hero tonight. He had the hat, mask and dagger to prove it.

He started running, because he really wanted to catch up to her and get inside where it was warm. To his surprise he missed people. 

It seemed to get even colder the closer he came to the soft laughter.

He was feeling tired and out of breath.

And then he was rounding the corner and she was there, standing with her back to him. He stopped, hesitated, and then tentatively reached out to her, skimming his fingers over the brittle fabric of the kimono.

She started to turn at the same time his phone rang with Sue-Yin’s ringtone. He stepped away from the girl in the kimono and grabbed the phone, turning away from her.

“Hey, boyfriend, where are you?” She asked.

“Outside,” Damian said, his voice sounded raspy and unused to his own ears and his heart was beating way too fast and he couldn’t say why he was so afraid all of a sudden.

“You better come and save me then,” she said, laughing gently, “Because the terrifying Scarecrow has me in his clutches-”

“You stole from me, Zorro,” Dick said into the phone. “I stole from you. I will release your sweetheart if you pay the ransom in pumpkin baked goods. Meet me at the clock in fifteen minutes or else…” and he hung up.

He stared at his phone and then he looked up, but the girl wasn’t there anymore. A chill ran over his skin as he spied her a bit further away. He made a step forward to follow her, but then his phone buzzed again with a message from Tim. “Where are you???”

He pocketed his phone and went back to the manor.

Once he stepped inside the ballroom, he had forgotten all about the girl in the kimono.


End file.
